


Non è un sogno

by alicyana



Series: Short stories about Aomine Daiki and Kuroko Tetsuya [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicyana/pseuds/alicyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosa vuoi da me Tetsu?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non è un sogno

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è l'ultima. Non per sempre, credo, visto che sono una delle mie otp e blabla. Ma per ora sì, per chiudere il ciclo iniziato per caso <3 <3  
> La dedico a Ri e a Nari soprattutto

A pensarci bene, non era passato così tanto tempo.

Quando tornava indietro con la mente, gli sembrava sempre che i giorni alla teikou fossero stati millenni prima. 

“Quando ero alle medie.”

Peccato che fossero passati sì e no 9 mesi, dalla cerimonia di diploma. O poco meno. O forse qualche settimana in più. 

  


Ma nel momento in cui aveva aperto il cellulare e visto sullo schermo il nome di Tetsu nero su bianco, il tempo si era fermato. E anche il suo cuore. 

Non si scrivevano mail da quando era successo tutto il casino, e riceverne una così, all'improvviso, lo aveva destabilizzato. 

Certo, si erano visti più volte, si erano sfidati, anche. Ma questa era tutta un'altra questione.

  


Tetsu voleva incontrarlo fuori dal campo. Loro due da soli.

“Vieni al conbini alle 19:30” 

Aomine aveva alzato un sopracciglio, nel leggere quella mail così semplice e scarna. Non che si aspettasse che gli scrivesse chissà cosa, comunque. 

  


Non gli aveva risposto, e subito dopo scuola, era andato dritto al conbini, lasciandosi dietro una Satsuki perplessa. 

Era anche arrivato in anticipo. 

  


_Ho così tanta ansia di vederlo?_

  


Quando Tetsu aveva svoltato l'angolo, e la sua testolina arruffata aveva fatto capolino, Aomine aveva semplicemente battuto le palpebre. 

  


_Cosa vuoi da me Tetsu?_

  


“Aomine-kun” lo aveva salutato con un cenno del capo “Sei venuto.”

Se ne stava poggiato al guard rail, Aomine, le mani in tasca, posa rilassata. Come se si fosse fermato lì per puro caso. 

“Yo, Tetsu” 

  


_Certo che sono venuto._

  


Durante tutta la giornata, aveva pensato più e più volte a cosa diavolo avrebbe mai voluto Tetsu da lui, senza trovare una risposta. 

Ciò che uscì dalle labbra di Tetsu, gli fece spalancare gli occhi.

E quando arrivarono al campetto dove gli avrebbe insegnato a tirare, era ancora più perplesso di quando aveva ricevuto la mail.

  


_Perché proprio io?_

  


“Perché non hai chiesto a Midorima? Non c'è tiratore migliore di lui, dopotutto.”

Lo osservò mentre si metteva nella postura che lui stesso gli aveva suggerito: Tetsu era al massimo della concentrazione, ogni singolo muscolo teso sotto la pelle chiara. Una goccia di sudore che gli colava dalla fronte lungo la guancia. Non gli rispose finché non ebbe visto il pallone fare centro, annuendo soddisfatto.

  


“Io e Midorima-kun non siamo mai andati d'accordo.”

Giusto. 

Kise probabilmente non sarebbe stata nemmeno una scelta contemplabile per Tetsu, Murasakibara non era il tipo da mettersi ad insegnare agli altri e Akashi... era Akashi.

Rimaneva solo lui.

Certo, Tetsu era andato per esclusione.

Era ovvio.

  


“Dovresti metterci più forza, nella spinta, Tetsu. Così il pallone parte più velocemente, e quelli della Yosen rimarranno inebetiti”

  


Tetsu recuperò il pallone per l'ennesima volta e si rimise in posizione. Prima di provare di nuovo il tiro, lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio: “Non potevo chiedere a nessun altro.” 

E il canestro vibrò per la forza con cui il tiro era entrato.

  


-

  


  


Passarono tutta la sera lì, fino a notte fonda. Aomine non sbadigliò nemmeno una volta, mentre osservava l'altro sudare e concentrarsi, nonostante si vedesse dal suo viso che ormai era arrivato allo stremo delle forze. Anche se continuava a dire “Ancora uno”, i suoi tiri diventavano sempre più fiacchi e cominciava a mancarne troppi. Fu dopo qualche minuto passato a vederlo fallire cinque volte di seguito, che Aomine sospirò e si avvicinò alla sua ormai non più ombra.

“Tetsu, che ne dici di smettere per oggi? Sei stanco morto.”

  


Lui lo aveva guardato, respirando pesantemente, la palla tra le mani scivolose.

“Credo di potercela fare ancora per un poco.”

Aomine fece schioccare la lingua: “Chi vuoi prendere in giro, ti tremano le gambe” le indicò con un gesto secco del mento “Non voglio che tu svenga.”

Lo vide sospirare, e passargli la palla. Aomine la afferrò, e una strana sensazione gli fece sentire il petto improvvisamente troppo stretto. 

I passaggi di Tetsu.

La superficie ruvida che veniva a contatto con i suoi polpastrelli dopo essere stata colpita dalle mani veloci di Tetsu, e poi dribblare gli avversari per portare quel passaggio fino in fondo al campo. E segnare. 

  


_Da quando sono diventato così sentimentale?_

  


Tanto non sarebbe più accaduto, era inutile fare pensieri nostalgici. Più importante, Tetsu stava visibilmente barcollando. 

“... oi, ma ce la fai a tornare a casa?”

“Penso di sì.”

Battendo le palpebre, pallone sottobraccio, Aomine gli afferrò il braccio per dargli sostegno “Sei sicuro?”

“Sto bene, devo solo riprendermi un attimo.”

Battendo le palpebre, pallone sottobraccio, la pelle sudata di Tetsu contro la mano, Aomine fece una proposta che nessuno dei due si sarebbe aspettato.

“Casa mia è a pochi passi. Vuoi venire da me a riposarti?”

  


  


-

  


  


Era strano, eppure allo stesso tempo perfettamente normale, che Tetsu fosse lì, nella sua stanza, fresco di doccia. Sembrava una di quelle tante volte in cui, dopo l'allenamento, tornavano verso casa assieme e Aomine lo invitava a salire per giocare assieme a qualche sparatutto. A volte sua madre lo tratteneva per cena, e finiva che Tetsu rimanesse anche a dormire.

Ma era il passato. Tetsu stava solo recuperando le forze, e ora era grande, e poteva anche prendere l'ultimo treno. 

Da bravo padrone di casa, allungò al suo ospite un bicchiere d'acqua.

“Quando vuoi andare dimmelo, ti accompagno alla stazione.” non si poteva mai sapere chi fosse in giro a quell'ora. O forse era solo una scusa per allungare il tempo assieme. 

Si sentì uno stupido, come quando tornavano a casa da scuola e con la scusa di cambiare panorama, prendeva strade più lunghe solo per stare di più loro due soli, anche se solo per qualche minuto.

Tetsu annuì e lo ringraziò.

Quella sua dannata voce gentile, e quel sorriso. 

Lo vide Aomine. Nella piega delle sopracciglia, negli occhi socchiusi, nella curva delle sue labbra. Vide la nostalgia, e un briciolo di sofferenza, mentre Tetsu distolse lo sguardo e lo piantò a terra. 

Lui capiva sempre. E probabilmente, aveva pensato a quello che era successo sopra quel treno, quella volta.

Si morse le labbra, e poi bevve un sorso dal suo bicchiere.

  


La verità era che non gli era mai passata.

Vederlo fare quella faccia gli aveva fatto sentire una fitta al petto, e il primo pensiero che gli era passato per la mente era stato: “Voglio baciarti per cancellare quell'espressione dal tuo viso”.

Era dura ammetterlo, ma non era riuscito a metterci una pietra sopra. 

Chissà cosa provava Tetsu. D'altronde quei baci che si erano scambiati quel giorno, e tutte le altre volte che ne avevano avuto l'occasione, non erano stati dei capricci passeggeri. Non erano stati nemmeno ufficialmente assieme, la loro relazione era andata avanti a quel modo, con loro due che giocavano assieme e che si incontravano di nascosto di tanto in tanto o andavano l'uno a casa dell'altro quando avevano voglia. Non ne avevano mai parlato apertamente, non c'era stato bisogno di spiegare nulla. E come tutto era iniziato, tutto era finito. O meglio lasciato in sospeso.

Perché nonostante Aomine si fosse depresso e Tetsu avesse lasciato il club, non avevano mai accennato al loro rapporto personale.

Spostò di nuovo lo sguardo, e incontrò quello dell'altro, rimanendo a fissarsi per una manciata di secondi. Avrebbe voluto sedersi vicino a lui, ma qualunque cosa gli sembrava terribilmente inopportuna. Fu in quel momento che Tetsu, nascondendo il viso, si alzò dal letto e in uno slancio, lo raggiunse. 

  


Non era pronto. Aomine non era affatto pronto.

Se lo ritrovò addosso, le sue braccia chiare che gli circondavano la vita, il naso premuto contro il torace. Non seppe come reagire, sulle prime, un “Tetsu..” flebile che gli sfuggiva dalle labbra.

Avrebbe dovuto scostarlo? Abbracciarlo? Lasciarsi andare e portarlo sul letto e baciarlo fino al mattino seguente?

Si limitò a poggiare una mano sui suoi capelli, leggera, senza scompigliargli i capelli o altro.

“... dovevi essere tu.”

La voce di Kuroko, flebile e ovattata dalla stoffa della maglietta su cui la bocca era poggiata, ruppe un silenzio che stava diventando forse troppo pesante: Aomine lo vide sollevare la testa, le sopracciglia aggrottate e lo sguardo serio, la bocca serrata in una linea dritta.

“Ah?”

  


Fare il finto tonto era ciò che gli veniva meglio, e gli evitava di fare figuracce molto spesso. Ma in quel caso, era la mancanza di cose da dire per via dell'imbarazzo che lo aveva spinto a fare finta di non sapere di cosa stesse parlando. E Tetsu sapeva benissimo cosa gli stesse passando per la testa, ma tuttavia decise di rispondergli come se ce ne fosse bisogno.

“Ad insegnarmi a tirare. Dovevi essere tu.” si scostò leggermente, la stessa espressione grave dipinta sul volto “Non sono andato per esclusione, tu sei sempre stato la prima scelta, nella mia testa.”

Aomine distolse lo sguardo. 

  


_Cosa vuoi da me Tetsu?_

  


“E il tuo capitano? Mi sembra di certo un tiratore migliore di me.”

Kuroko sbuffò, guardando di lato. 

“Non era questione di bravura.”

“Ah no? E cosa allora?”

Dalla finestra entrò una leggera brezza, mentre parlavano tra di loro a voce bassa, e ad Aomine si rizzarono i peli sulle braccia. O almeno, diede la colpa a quel freddo improvviso, per i brividi che lo avevano scosso da capo a piedi. 

In realtà, fu tutto l'insieme di cose. 

In primis, la voce di Tetsu. Le sue parole, il suo sguardo. Il suo alzarsi in punta di piedi. Le sue mani che si intrecciavano attorno al collo.

  


“...a volte sei proprio ottuso, Aomine-kun”

  


Le sue labbra.

Erano come le ricordava. 

Piccole, morbide, un po impacciate. Probabilmente Tetsu non aveva baciato nessun altro, da quella volta in treno. Fu comunque un bacio veloce, imbarazzato, che lasciò entrambi con gli occhi socchiusi e il cuore a mille.

“Non riuscivo più a sopportare la situazione tra di noi.”

Le braccia di Aomine si mossero all'istante, come se si fossero accorte in quel momento di ciò che avrebbero potuto stringere: le intrecciò dietro la schiena di Tetsu, una mano sulla spalla, l'altra sul fianco, tenendolo vicinissimo a sé, affondando il viso nell'incavo del collo.

“Volevo cercare di recuperare il nostro rapporto. Era per metà una scusa, quella dei tiri.”

“Se ti sentisse la coach...”

“Non sto mica prendendo sotto gamba la partita contro Murasakibara-kun. Anzi.”

“Non l'ho mai detto.”

E poi di nuovo sulle sue labbra, questa volta senza imbarazzo, senza alcuna remora. 

Un bacio, due baci, tre, quattro, le mani che correvano ai suoi capelli scompigliati, alla sua schiena inarcata, assaporandolo come se da un momento all'altro potesse svanire. 

L'aveva lasciato andare, non avrebbe rifatto due volte lo stesso errore. 

Mugolò quando le loro lingue si incontrarono, mentre cadevano sul materasso, inciampando su loro stessi, toccandosi ed accarezzandosi le spalle, il viso, i fianchi.

“Aomine-kun” 

La voce di Tetsu suonava così dolce, mentre lo chiamava, una mano tra le ciocche scure, sulla testa chinata per mordere, baciare, succhiare piano la pelle chiara del collo.

“Tetsu”

Non tenne il conto di quante volte si chiamarono a vicenda, come se dovessero continuamente accertarsi l'un l'altro di essere lì davvero, di non star sognando, di essere assieme; non tenne il conto di quante volte le loro bocche si cercarono e si incontrarono, o di quante ore passarono su quel letto a coccolarsi.

Non ci fu bisogno di accompagnare Tetsu in stazione. Quando furono stanchi e con le labbra gonfie di baci, semplicemente si strinsero in un abbraccio e crollarono addormentati sul letto, senza spostare le lenzuola, senza preoccuparsi dei vestiti che avevano indossato tutto il tempo.

  


_Forse sto sognando._

  


Ma quando Aomine, la mattina dopo, aprì gli occhi, il calore del corpo del ragazzo che un tempo era stato la sua ombra, il suo respiro profondo, ancora immerso nel sonno, il suo odore, erano ancora lì 

  


_No, decisamente non è un sogno._

  


_La mano di Tetsu, e il suo sorriso di primo mattino, sono decisamente reali._


End file.
